


broken record

by lamonika



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Лето Мэйбл Пайнс не закончится никогда.





	broken record

В первый раз это похоже на обычный дурной сон.

— Эй, бро-бро, — Мэйбл скатывается с кровати на пол и начинает скакать вокруг постели сонного брата; откуда-то снизу кричит разбуженный Стэн, прося радоваться потише. — Мне приснилось, что мы уехали из Гравити Фолз, но проснулась, а у нас впереди еще целый день! Это так здорово!

— Да, здорово, — соглашается Диппер и отворачивается к стене, накрывая голову подушкой.

Мэйбл широко улыбается и с гиканьем наваливается на брата.

Часы показывают половину седьмого утра.

На дворе тридцатое августа.

***

 

Во второй раз это похоже на дежавю.

— Мне приснилось, как мне приснилось, что мы уехали из Гравити Фолз, а потом я проснулась. Дважды! — Мэйбл жует разноцветные хлопья за завтраком и непонимающе хмурится.

— Рекурсия? Осознанные сновидения? — Форд отрывается от газеты и задумчиво чешет подбородок. — Это интересно.

— Тыковка, ты просто снова наелась сахара на ночь, — Диппер и Стэн понимающе переглядываются, заставляя Мэйбл закатить глаза. Вадлз согласно хрюкает и тычется пятачком хозяйке в щиколотку.

На часах восемь утра.

На дворе тридцатое августа.

***

 

— Мы будем звонить и писать, — клятвенно обещают Кэнди с Грендой. Мэйбл всхлипывает и растроганно улыбается.

Двойняшки Пайнс по очереди обнимаются со всеми приятелями (то есть с доброй половиной городка), с Сусом и Венди, с обоими дядушками и Вадлзом, залезают в автобус и машут на прощание, едва видимые за пыльным окошком.

Вечером тридцатого августа Мэйбл Пайнс засыпает в трясущемся пустом автобусе. Они с братом уезжают из Гравити Фолз.

…чтобы проснуться утром на чердаке Хижины Тайн.

Мэйбл смотрит на розовый календарь с кошачьей мордой.

Тридцатое августа.

В который раз.

***

 

Мэйбл засыпает в автобусе и просыпается в Гравити Фолз. Мэйбл прячется за чертой города, глубоко-глубоко в лесу, и просыпается в Гравити Фолз. Мэйбл падает с моста и просыпается в Гравити Фолз. Мэйбл попадает под машину и просыпается в Гравити Фолз. Мэйбл прыгает в червоточину и просыпается в Гравити Фолз. Мэйбл попадает абордажным крюком себе в череп и просыпается в Гравити Фолз.

Открывает глаза тридцатого августа на пыльном чердаке Хижины Тайн.

Снова. И снова. И снова.

— Я не могу проснуться, — говорит Мэйбл за завтраком. Форд со Стэном тревожно переглядываются: Звездочка отказывается от своих любимых разноцветных хлопьев и отпихивает Вадлза.

— Ты просто наелась сахара, — хмыкает Диппер.

Мэйбл всхлипывает и обхватывает голову дрожащими руками.

Диппер говорит это каждое чертово утро.

***

 

Мэйбл швыряет в окно календарь с кошачьей мордой и разбивает будильник. Мэйбл прячется в кладовке и всю ночь разговаривает с Невидимым волшебником.

Мэйбл прячется в закусочной, в пещере у Мультимедведя, в доме Пасифики, в доме Венди, в бассейне, в старом убежище Форда.

Мэйбл просыпается в своей постели под звон целого будильника.

На дворе август. Тридцатое число.

***

 

Билл находит их временную петлю, когда тринадцатилетний Диппер ищет Вадлза. Из Хижины Тайн доносится веселое пение и запах бекона. Во дворе переругиваются Стэн с Фордом, Венди болтает по телефону, и все выглядит совершенно нормально — до тошноты, до отвратительности нормально, так, как в Гравити Фолз не бывает никогда.

На кухне тринадцатилетняя Мэйбл, прожившая тридцатое августа пять тысяч семьсот пятьдесят семь раз, готовит омлет, мурлыча под нос какую-то песенку.

— День не задался с самого утра, а, Звездочка? — голос Билла врывается в отрепетированные, заклинившие будни электрическим дребезжанием. Сайфер ничуть не меняется: все тот же равнобедренный желтый треугольник в цилиндре и бабочке.

Звуки с улицы затихают с раздражающим шипением, будто растворяющаяся в воде сода.

— Хочешь бекона, Билл? — весело интересуется Мэйбл и теребит рукава изодранного свитера, покрытого красными пятнами.

Время вокруг замедляется и краски мира блекнут, выцветают до грязно-серого.

— Или, может быть, кофе? — спрашивает Мэйбл, подтягивая поближе нож для резки мяса.

Вселенная скрипит, как пластинка, поставленная на перемотку.

— Или, может быть, убраться отсюда? — зло улыбается Мэйбл.

Билл поднимает руки и смеется своим электрическим, потрескивающим смехом, и зажмуривает свой единственный глаз.

— Я бы предпочел чай, Звездочка.

Петля — мыльный пузырь, который не может лопнуть.

***

 

Мэйбл уезжает на автобусе и просыпается в Гравити Фолз.

Мэйбл находит портал в другой мир и просыпается в Гравити Фолз.

Мэйбл складывает свою искореженную вселенную по крошечным деталькам, пытается собрать заново, но просыпается в Гравити Фолз.

Тридцатое августа.

Лето Мэйбл Пайнс не закончится никогда.


End file.
